


A Walk In The Park

by Johniarty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breeding, Chastity Device, Dirty Talk, Dom Loki, Dom/sub, Drabble, Fetish Clothing, Heel fetish, M/M, Public Sex, Puppy Play, Sub Thanos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johniarty/pseuds/Johniarty
Summary: Loki’s dog is bigger than most - of course he needs more exercise. What better way to let off his pent-up energy than a walk through Central Park?
Relationships: Loki/Thanos (Marvel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	A Walk In The Park

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a prompt on Discord. I normally don’t post drabbles alone but I have a reputation as THE Thanosfucker to uphold.

Loki smiled at the Midgardians as he strode across the grass, leather leash firmly held in his slender hand. He gave them small nods and coy winks as their gaze wandered from his puppy back to him and down once more. His lovely pet  _ did  _ make quite an impression. Purple, muscular, and massive, Thanos crawled beside him dutifully, shifting his hips now and again to wag the long rubber tail peeking out from his firm ass. 

Thick gloves covered his hands. Buckled at the wrist, his paws were useless for anything more than gentle patting. The leather mask over his face was purple and gold, adorned with gems Loki had chosen specifically for their resemblance to the Infinity Stones. This was his pet’s punishment for hubris, for taking up the mantle of arbiter and trying to enact his foolish plan. 

They’d thwarted him. They’d undone all the damage he’d inflicted. And the few mortals who remembered his arrival on earth were far, far away from New York City. None who stopped to gape knew the nature of Loki’s beast.

That made it more exciting. 

Thanos’ swollen cock pressed against the metal of his cage, leaking and dripping through the gaps. Each ridge along his shaft rubbed against the cool steel as he moved, the pleasure little more than a tease. He couldn’t cum. Not until his master let him.

Loki tugged on the leash. His collar pulled against his throat. Grunting, he stopped, waiting for further instruction.

“Good boy. Lay down.”

He obeyed, laying flat on the warm grass.

“Roll over.”

Thanos rolled onto his back and raised his gloved paws. Smirking, Loki closed the distance between them. He placed his heeled boot on the chastity cage and slowly leaned his weight onto it.

“That’s it. Show all these little humans what a desperate whore you are. Show them how shame makes your cock ache. Be a good boy and maybe I’ll breed you before our walk is over.”

His violet eyes burned with lust over the muzzle of his pup mask. He’d be good. He’d do what his Master said. Anything to be bred again.


End file.
